disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is a Disney Channel/Disney XD animated television series that centers on two stepbrothers and their beyond-the-impossible adventures in their backyard during summer vacation. The series premiered on February 1, 2008 as the first Disney Channel Original Series to premiere simultaneously worldwide. The show's official U.S. premieres were marketed as Phineas and Ferb-uary, due to new episodes being shown every day during the month of February. A sneak peak of the second season was shown January 23, 2009, as the episode "Tip of the Day," on Toon Disney. The series uses a classic-Disney formula by putting musical numbers in each episode. Plot The main plot focuses on Phineas and Ferb, two young kids bent on making their summer vacation a "roller coaster" (as seen in the first episode.) A minor scenario involves Candace attempting to bust her brothers, which always fails. The other major element involves Secret Agent P (Perry the Platypus) and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a good-versus-evil subplot. Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) and Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster) are 2 stepbrothers who live with their older sister Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale) and their parents Linda Flynn (Caroline Rhea) and Lawrence Fletcher (Richard O'Brien). The brothers find themselves wondering what to do with their summer vacation, so they pull off unbelievable and often outlandish stunts (i.e. making a movie, getting a band back together, racing cars, making a space observatory, etc.), in order to add excitement to their vacation. Their sister Candace is aware of their unusual activities and is often pictured attempting to reveal their activities to their mother. Agent P side-plot Phineas and Ferb's pet, who is named Perry the Platypus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), has a secret identity under which he uses the alias "Agent P." Normally, Perry's first appearance in an episode is after a character (most commonly Phineas) notices his absence, and usually responds to his absence by saying "Hey, where's Perry?" After the question is asked, the scene generally advances to a scene where Perry enters secret chutes or entrances that provide transport to an underground agency headquarters where he receives instructions, via a monitor, from his superior Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) and sometimes his intern, Carl Karl (Tyler Alexander Mann). Major Monogram then assigns Perry a mission that generally involves Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire), and his nefarious (usually unsuccessful) plans to wreak havoc on the "Entire Tri-State area" with a machine that most of the time ends with the suffix -inator. But Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olvia Olson) tries to "bust" his father and calls his ex-wife, but always fails like Candace. A majority of the Perry subplot involves him battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz in knowingly hackneyed fashion. Agent P. always ends up being captured in a booby trap set by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but always escapes. Inevitably, these battles take place in close proximity to the unknowing Phineas and Ferb, who are in the midst of their daily activities, and generally aid in the removal of all evidence related to what they were doing before Candace can show her mother. The subplot ends in Perry's return, back in his disguise as "pet," usually ending with the line, "Oh, there you are Perry.", and Perry making his awesome as anything Purring noise. Candace side-plot Occasionally, there are subplots relating to Candace during the stories. They generally involve either Candace (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) speaking to or spending time with her friend Stacy (voiced by Kelly Hu), or attempting to win the attention of Jeremy voiced by (Mitchel Musso) on whom she is fixated. These subplots take place intermittently with Candace's many attempts to disable Phineas and Ferb's activities, which are always unsuccessful since all the proof is either removed or destroyed. Despite this, the story usually ends on a happy note for Candace, with Jeremy confirming in some way or another that he likes her. Phineas & Ferb seem to bear no ill-will towards their sister, often attempting to include her in their adventures; in one instance they even carved her face into Mount Rushmore as a birthday present; and another when the boys remodel Candace's tree house as well as their own. Characters * Phineas Flynn - Phineas is a friendly and creative 10 year old boy, inspired to make the summer as great as it can be by coming up with ideas for unusual, exciting, and sometimes impossible activities from things of his everyday life: from TV commercials to random conversation topic. Phineas is also shown to have a wide array of musical abilities such as singing andsongwriting and can play many different instruments. His stepbrother, Ferb, is his partner in their activities. He loves his sister Candace, and often tries to please or help her, by putting her face on Mount Rushmore for her birthday, making her tree house better, or helping her learn how to drive. However, he usually accidentally upsets her with his schemes. He has a normal relationship with his mom and his step-dad. He often wonders about the whereabouts of his pet platypus Perry, unaware of his pet's double life. He is very nice to his friends, and met Isabella in the past (how they met is unknown). She has a realy big crush on him, but whether or not he returns her feelings is unknown. It is sure that he does not know of the crush. A recurring theme is when people ask if he is too young to be working on his current project, to which he almost always responds, "Yes, yes I am." with pure honesty. * Ferb Fletcher - Ferb is Phineas's intelligent but laconic stepbrother from Britain. Ferb is a very quiet boy, but he is not exactly shy. He is incredibly brilliant and has a great sense of mechanics and electronics. He almost single-handedly built a roller coaster and a giant track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space ray, a monster truck, and a time machine. He is always willing to help Phineas in his incredible plans, no matter what the circumstances are. In the series, Ferb almost always speaks at the end of each episode for a few seconds. Whenever the usually reticent Ferb talks, it is most often a one-liner. Ferb is talented at changing his voice, usually using a deep voice while singing. Like Phineas, Ferb is also talented and can play a large variety of instruments, which include trumpet, guitar, keyboards, rock 'n' roll drums, harmonica, and Jamaican drums. Ferb is also shown to have a knack for rollerskating. * [[Candace Flynn|'Candace Flynn']] - Candace is 15 years old and entering the 10th grade and the main antagonist. She is always aware of the boys' plans. She is generally a spoil-sport and always attempts to get the boys in trouble with their mom, but when she finally gets her mother's attention to see what they are doing, they appear innocent and normal on account of the unaccounted doings of Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace nurtures a permanent crush on Jeremy Johnson. In a sense, she is the exact opposite of her brothers, being terribly afraid of heights and easily getting sick or dizzy. She has a "Panic Room" in their basement to hide in when she freaks out on account of her brothers' tricks. While Candace is constantly angry at her brothers, there are indications that underneath she loves them. In "Traffic Cam Caper" she saves Phineas at the expense of losing the evidence (though that was only after she had lost the evidence anyway), and in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", she gives Phineas a big smile and a hug. In "It's A Mud, Mud, Mud World" she cannot tell on her brothers, presumably because they were helping her, maybe because her stepfather was present. Candace is good at singing (even when her voice changes due to an allergic reaction to wild parsnips) and can play a number of instruments, all of which begin with the letter "B" (bass, bongos, basoon, etc). She is also the only character that has seen Perry as a secret agent but at the time believed to be under the effect of wild moss. In "Phineas And Ferb Get Busted" she finally succeeds in busting her brothers, but misses her brothers and decides to rescue them from military school which was actually her dream, then shown it was Perry's dream. * [[Linda Flynn|'Linda Flynn']] - Mother to Phineas and Candace, stepmother to Ferb. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher, but she seems not to use his last name as most other characters call her "Ms. Flynn", except for one time when she was referred to as "Mrs. Fletcher" by Isabella in "Candace Loses Her Head". Linda is portrayed as a regular American mother, although she plays in a free-form jazz band with Isabella and Jeremy's mother, and was once a one-hit wonder pop star under the name 'Lindana' (a reference to Madonna). She is generally busy or trying to relax, when her daughter tries to get her to see that the boys are up to some crazy plan. She seems to think Candace is crazy and needs professional help. When the boys reveal their schemes and accomplishments, she thinks they have an "overactive", yet "adorable" imagination. * [[Lawrence Fletcher|'Lawrence Fletcher']] - The father of Ferb, stepfather of Phineas and Candace. Lawrence is an archaeologist from the United Kingdom. He keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox. It has been shown how he agrees to follow Phineas's instructions and even forces Candace to cooperate, as if he considers Phineas's and Ferb's skills normal. * [[Perry the Platypus|'Perry the Platypus']] - Phineas's and Ferb's pet, who lives a parallel life as a secret agent. He has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages around the house. His nemesis is the evil scientist Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, whom Perry always stops. His missions end up covering up evidence of Phineas and Ferb's activities by accident, therefore the boys' mom never finds out about their schemes and antics. While Perry never says anything throughout the show, he can make a teeth chattering noise that he uses at significant times. Perry works for his boss Major Monogram, who appears to be a stern, hard-boiled spy master. Perry is equipped with many hi-tech gadgets and instruments, including whistles that call certain animals, a grappling hook gun, a parachute, a pocket helicopter, a jet-pack, etc. He also can drive a scooter and has his own flying car and jet pack. Perry wears a little brown fedora when he goes on his missions while his theme song called "Perry the Platypus" plays. Usually, whenever Phineas says, "Hey, where's Perry?", Perry changes from pet into a secret agent and starts his mission. At the end of the mission he returns to his normal identity at which time Phineas (or others) say, "Oh, there you are, Perry." Also, Perry the Platypus never shows feelings on his face when he isn't on duty (as a part of his cover-identity as a mindless, domestic pet). * [[Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz|'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz']] - Doofenshmirtz is a (usually) unhappy German American man, also a mad scientist. He is the head of his own single-person company, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. All his evil plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. The Doctor has turned evil because of his unhappy, unprovided and sad childhood in an unknown European town named "Druselstein," perhaps the state he lived in, where his family were poor farmers and he was forced to be a lawn gnome. Coming from this background, presently he attempts to wreak havoc across the entire tri-state area. His ex-wife, Charlene, pays him alimony. He has a teenage daughter named Vanessa who is less-than-thrilled with him or his schemes. She sometimes tries to "bust" her father, like Candace tries to bust her brothers. His elder brother Roger—the favorite of their mother—is a respected politician in Danville and holds the mayoral post. Heinz is not really a doctor, as pointed out by his daughter, as his Doctorate Degree has a $15 price tag on it. *[[Major Monogram|'Major Monogram']]- He is Perry the Platypus's boss and gives him missions to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's endless reign of terror upon the Tri-State Area. Major Monogram usually appears on a giant screen giving Perry instructions for his next mission, but it is revealed that he never wanted to be a major. He usually isn't wearing pants when he gives Perry his missions, but hides it by using close-ups. In "Unfair Science Fair", he was seen without his wig on. * [[Isabella Garcia-Shapiro|'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro']] - Best friend of Phineas and Ferb. She's also the leader of the Fireside Girls. She can change her voice as Ferb can, and often assists the boys in their plans, enlisting the whole troop of girls in the process (often to obtain new badges or other credits related to the scouts). In the episode 'One Good Scare Ought to Do It!' it is revealed that her biggest fear is losing Phineas. She has a really big crush on him, which can be seen in the very first episode. She always enters into the scene with the catchphrase "What'cha doin'?" and usually offers help from the Fireside Girls. She sings well, as demonstrated in the episodes "Flop Starz". She can do a very loud finger whistle, as seen in S'winter. She also has a swimming pool in her backyard. *[[Jeremy Johnson|'Jeremy Johnson']] - Candace's crush. Jeremy has an affection for Candace but every time he sees her, something embarrasing happens to Candace. Jeremy works at "Mr. Slushy Dog" at the mall. *[[Stacy Hirano|'Stacy Hirano']]- Candace's very enthusiastic best friend. She rarely appears in person in the series, since most of the time she's talking by phone, but is usually Candace's companion when something very exciting happens. She is one of the few persons who knows the truth about the boys, although is never concerned about it. She usually convinces Candace to participate and enjoy the moment instead of trying to bust her brothers; in fact, in "Put That Putter Away" she was dispatched by an bed-ridden Candace to bust Phineas & Ferb, but wound up having so much fun with them that she forgot her mission and joined the boys. *[[Vanessa Doofenshmirtz|'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz']] - Vanessa is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 16 year old teenage daughter. She is very sarcastic and mild-mannered. Her dad and mom are divorced. Vanessa is aware that Doofenshmirtz is an evil scientist and knows her father's enemy, Perry The Platypus. Her character's relationship to Dr. Doofenshmirtz is like that of Candace's relationship to Phineas and Ferb as they both want "bust" their brothers/father. A curious detail to note about her is that Perry and Vanessa seem to be completely invisible to each other, despite the fact that Dr. Doofenshmirtz constantly introduces her as his "evil assistant". Vanessa is shown not to care for Perry's presence in any way. By coincidence, Candace often crashes, lands, yells or even travels next to Vanessa, but have only met twice. Though she does try to reveal her father, she still loves him deep down. Vanessa has a close friend named Lacey (coincidentally rhyming with Stacy, Candace's friend). In the episode "Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together" Vanessa thanks Perry the Platypus for fixing her 16th birthday by having Doofensmirtz shoot all the decorations with a ray gun. Ferb appears to have had a temporary crush on Vanessa, as revealed in the episode "I Scream, You Scream". *[[Buford Von Stomm|'Buford Von Stomm']] - He has a noticeable, Mid-Atlantic accent. He likes tough stuff, but is afraid of the most trivial things, as shown in "Raging Bully," in which ice-cream falls on his pants and he screams. It is frequently mentioned that everybody is afraid of him, but he really does not hurt anyone on-screen. He is present in the series more often as a good guy than as a bully, and for this reason receives frequent invitations from Phineas to join them in the fun. Buford owns a fish named Biff, after his mother. *[[Baljeet Rai|'Baljeet Rai']]- He is most likely from India's Punjab region, judging by his name. He is often portrayed as an insecure kid, especially around Buford. For some reason, he usually ends up teaming with him, which increases his constant nervous shakes. He's very smart, but most of his personality is eclipsed by the extreme terror he feels when Buford stays around. He stated in "Unfair Science Fair" that his worst grade would be an A- if he failed on his Portal to Mars. *[[Grandma Betty Jo Flynn and Grandpa Clyde Flynn|'Grandma Betty Jo Flynn and Grandpa Clyde Flynn']]- They are the Flynn-Fletcher kids' maternal grandparents and they invite them, along with the neighborhood kids, to a lake house every summer. Though they are old, they sometimes like to get the best of the kids and often participate in their capers. Betty Jo has an identical twin sister who lives in a wardrobe and only comes out once. *'Carl Karl- '''Major Monogram's Intern. Episodes Phineas and Ferb theme song There's one-hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe ... Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower . Discovering something that doesn't exist, '''Phineas:' Hey! or giving a monkey a shower. Surfing a tidal wave, Creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain . Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Candace: Phineas! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! thumb|300px|right Videos